


Starting Over (Temporary Title)

by idontknoweverything



Series: Another Chance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, De-Aged Draco, De-Aged Harry, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Violence, comes back to life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknoweverything/pseuds/idontknoweverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is finally over and things have changed. Or at least, people think things have changed. Harry Potter, however, sees the Wizarding World as the same but with one less murderous wizard to worry about. During Lucius Malfoy's trial, Harry must make a decision that will change his and the Malfoy's lives. A decision that may lead to uncovered mysteries from Harry's past loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Lumos! Hello everyone, welcome to my fanfiction Starting Over in my in-progress series Another Chance (I might change the Titles in the later future). I hope you have read the tags and are aware that this is a male/male fanfiction. If this is not your cup of tea, joe or brandy please feel free to not continue. I intend to make this a long project! You'll understand after a few chapters why that is. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Nox.

Chapter 1: Starting Point

It wasn’t looking so well for Lucius Malfoy.

It has been around over a month since the Battle of Hogwarts. Within that time, all the run-away Death Eaters had been caught and given a trial. The first to have been trialed were Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. They were given pardons. To say Ron was unhappy to the verdict was an understatement.

In fact, no one on the Wizarding World seemed happy about the son and mother’s pardon. But since Harry had been the one to speak in their defense no one dared protest against the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Harry mentally eye rolled at his new title. To Harry all the titles that have been bestowed for his great achievements were ridiculous, but Harry barred to give his opinion to the press since he saw that it made the people feel a bit more comfortable in using the title to address him. After all, the last time he tried to have one of them say his actual name they were suddenly on their knees and spouting words of how generous, and kind, and heroic, and…

Harry shuddered at the memory. It had taken a full five minutes to have her standing again, but by then a crowd had witnessed the humiliating display, at least humiliating to him. The woman had just run off after having her say.

After the Malfoy mother-son trails, one by one the Death Eaters who were caught had their trials. All who had the Dark Mark had been sent to Azkaban. Now only one Death Eater remained―Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had wondered why the Ministry had Mr. Malfoy trialled last.

Now he knew.

Being the last Death Eater on trial had a lot of attention on its own, besides it being the trial of the one and only Lucius Malfoy. The Wizarding World saw it as a symbol of a new beginning. Harry, however, saw it as the separation of a family; a once feared and respected family, but a family nonetheless.

Harry could only stare at Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Malfoys from his seat in the back of the courtroom, which was across from the Malfoy duo and facing Mr. Malfoy’s left side. It was, in fact, the same courtroom he had been given his trial fifth year for the dementor attack incident. And Mr. Malfoy, was currently heavily chained to the chair Harry had once sat, thankfully not chained during his trial, at the bottom center of the courtroom.

Lucius Malfoy no longer looked the man Harry had encountered in his first six years of Hogwarts. His once straight silvery-blond hair was a tangled mess, and a lot darker from his regular hair color; it looked like an ashen grey. The black and white stripped robes he wore were wrinkly, covered in dirt, and hung off his frame just the way it did for Harry when he worn Dudley’s oversized hand-me-down clothes. And the aura of sophistication was drenched in the aura of defeat. But the most changed feature was his face.

His face was almost transparent, very unlike to his usual pale skin tone. Harry can practically see his blue veins pulsing at his temple and neck. His stubble facial hair was uneven and white, making him look hollow and years older. And his eyes…Harry was finding it hard to look at them, even if they were not looking at him directly. They were a dull silver color, unseeing and lifeless. A chill passed through Harry’s spine every time he glanced at them.

Harry realized that he was witnessing a man walking to his death. And Harry had no doubt how a dead man walking felt. Harry had been the same at the beginning of his walk toward Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest; to his own death. But thanks to the ghosts of his loved ones he had able to overcome his fear and dread and had been able to face Voldemort.

But it was different for Lucius Malfoy. He was walking a road he knew he rightfully deserved. A road that Harry should be glad he was taking. After all, this was the man who had worked for the man who killed his parents, and who had tried to kill him in the past. So Harry should be overjoyed. Harry should be watching down in satisfaction. Harry should be…

And yet Harry couldn’t. He couldn’t, no matter if he wanted to. And for some reason, he didn’t want to.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort Harry had noticed that he felt different. He felt as if everything was becoming clear to him. He couldn’t explain how, but he was no longer the same Harry as before. At first, it had scared him, after all, Harry didn’t know if he was under a curse to have him feel this way. But then Harry realized that what he was feeling didn’t actually seem bad. It made him see the world in a bigger perspective. He could see the world as more than good people and Death Eaters, just like Sirius had once told him; before Harry had trouble in listening to his advice, but now… Because of this Harry had become to see the Malfoys as more than formal Death Eaters.

Harry started to see how the war had affected them. In his shared visions with Voldemort Harry had seen how the Malfoys had been treated, and what he had witnessed had made him feel sick. But what Harry now recalls is the fear that had shown in the Malfoy family’s eyes. And the fearful, desperate panic he had witnessed when he, Hermione, and Ron had been taken to Malfoy Manor.

But Harry had noticed something that made the Malfoys different from the other Death Eaters: their love for each other. Harry had witness this when Draco had told Dumbledore why he had to kill him: to protect his parents. Harry had witnessed it when Mr. Malfoy had practically begged Voldemort to stop the fight just to find his son. Harry had witnessed it when Mrs. Malfoy had lied to her Dark Lord of his death because she wanted to know if her son was alive. Harry had witnessed it when he saw the three Malfoys huddled together in the Great Hall after he defeated Voldemort.

With these new insights, Harry no longer saw formal Death Eaters. He saw victims of the war who had chosen a side they believed themselves as right and safe. A side they later saw as the side they thought they needed to be in in order to survive. A side they couldn’t leave without the penalty of death.

Harry knew they weren’t saints, but they were humans, just like him. And just like him, they made mistakes.

Mistakes that cannot be erased.

Mistakes that had fatal consequences.

Mistakes that could hopefully be one day forgiven, whether it be from the ones who have been harmed from it or the one who has caused it.

“Lucius Malfoy II.”

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts with the final tone the voice carried.

“We the Wizengamot will now make the decision to the crimes that have been committed.” The speaker, a portly old man, was looked down at Mr. Malfoy with such a gleeful expression that Harry began to feel sick to his stomach. He looked at how Mr. Malfoy was taking it.

Harry wasn’t much surprised when he saw that he hadn’t even moved an inch. He was looking straight ahead with the same blank expression as before. The one that gave Harry’s spine chills. Harry then looked at the other Malfoys on the stands.

This was actually the first time Harry looked at them but really looked at them. Before he had only glanced and looked away. But now he finally saw them, and what he saw made him hands tremble.

Malfoy had an arm around his mother, who was clutching her hands into fists on her lap. Mrs. Malfoy was deathly pale, visibly shaking; her eyes just like her husbands looked straight ahead, the only difference was that hers had a sheen of tears. Only her pride prevented them from spilling. Her lips were set into a straight line as if to stop her wails of anguish. Draco looked no different, except he didn’t have the same look as his two parents. He was instead looking around the court, wide-eyed, as if he was seeking for help. 

Help that he knew would never come.

“Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?” Not one Wizengamot raised their hand.

Harry saw the Draco freeze. Then a soft sob echoed through the courtroom.

Harry knew he couldn’t do it.

“Those in favor of conviction?” All hands rose.

More soft sobs.

Harry wouldn’t do it.

The mallet was raised.

Harry couldn’t save―

“Guilty of all-

“Wait!”

―his opinion on this matter.

All eyes were on Harry. Some showed disbelief, some anger, others betrayal, but there was also eyes of understanding. Those eyes in particular made Harry question on why those eyes were showing that certain emotion, especially since Harry believed that person had every reason to oppose such an emotion towards him at the particular situation.

Harry then took notice of the Malfoys. They were all looking at him, even Mr. Malfoy himself, with the similar expression of disbelief; however, in their eyes there was also hope.

“Mr. Harry Potter.” Harry’s attention was then pulled towards the portly man in charge.

It was then that Harry noticed that he was standing with a hand outstretched towards the Wizengamot. He quickly returned his arm to his side and stood silently. Harry made sure to hold his head up high to show that he was not intimidated, but he could not prevent his face from warming up due to all the attention he was receiving. Seven years and Harry still was not used to people looking at him.

“Is there something you would like to add, perhaps your own accusations?” The man looked hopeful and even more gleeful.

At his words, the courtroom seemed to take a relieved breath. Those accept the Malfoys and a few others. The Malfoys started to resume their former positions, while the few others took residence at the edge of their seats.

Harry was starting to really dislike the portly man. He wished Kingsley would have taken charge today, but even the trial of Lucius Malfoy wasn’t enough to take leave to an important case involving wannabe Death Eaters. So the trial had been given charge to the next qualified member, a man which Harry had already forgotten his name.

Harry looked him at him pointy. “Yes…and no,” Harry said slowly. The disappointment and annoyance that Harry saw feature across his face made Harry glad.

The man continued after Harry made no move to speak. “And what Mr. Potter do you wish to add to this trial that is clearly about to end?”

Harry took a deep breath and stood straighter than before, as if waiting for a blow and was preparing to receive the impact, and said the words that would forever change his life.

“I would like to call myself a witness in Lucius Malfoy’s defense.”

At Harry’s request, most of the courtroom gasped in horror. It then became a deadly silent. So silent that he thought someone had cast the Silencio charm to every individual just like Voldemort did in the final battle. But then the muttering began, the accusations erupted, and the courtroom became chaos. And Harry thought that the silence had been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumos! I hope you have enjoyed the very first chapter! More are under production. Any comments are welcomed, though please no extreme bashing, I am just a beginner in the world of writing fanfiction. I have read so much, yet written son little. 'Till next time! Nox.


	2. Recess of a Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumos! Welcome everyone to Chapter 2! Things are getting dangerous for Harry, and it's only going to get worse. Happy reading! Nox.

The courtroom was in an uproar. There were many furious faces, and they were all directed at Harry. Harry was trying to stay calm but was having trouble when some of the accusing witch and wizards started to stand and head up the aisles his way. Some even had their wands out. 

Harry was starting to think that allowing everyone to have their wands during a trial had been a bad idea. Sure it made everyone feel safe and they couldn’t hurt the witch or wizard in question since it was discussed to surround them with a protective shield, and it was doubtful anyone wanted to go to Azkaban for casting an unforgivable since it was mostly filled with former Death Eaters. But they may have underestimated the chances of a fight occurring between the audiences themselves.

Harry was starting to worry. Who knew he would receive this kind of reaction? Sure he expected the anger and betrayal accusations, but he wasn’t expecting any physical casualties. 

Just as Harry made his way backward around his chair towards the empty space behind the last row of chairs, considering himself lucky for choosing to sit at the very back with the Weasleys in front of him, Ron at his right, and Hermione at his left, a red light was shot his way. Harry didn’t even have time to raise his wand when he retrieved it from his robe pocket. 

Before the spell could hit him, a purple shield was cast between him and the spell. Red sparks exploded, then disappeared. The shield remained. It then expanded around him and enclosed him in a sphere-like shield. It allowed him a large space for it to fit at least five people.

Harry looked to see who had protected him. At first, he looked down at the Weasleys but neither had their wands out. Hermione had moved to the floor since she had been close to Harry when the curse fired, and had ducked to avoid it. Thankfully, she was unharmed. They all, however, sported shocked faces. 

Everything was beyond chaos now. 

Harry backed away farther, almost touching the wall behind him when the approaching people continued his way. The shielded followed. He looked around frantically to seek the owner of the shield that was protecting him when he finally found him. Harry was surprised of who was his protector. 

Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy.__

Malfoy had a determined look and was steadily holding his wand towards Harry’s direction. When his eyes met Harry’s they gave an intense look, he then gave a curt nod as if he was stating that Harry was well protected. His mother was by his side and also had her wand out. She seemed to have also created a protective sphere-like shield that surrounded them both, identical to Harry’s. They were also located behind the last row of chairs like him, only that fewer people were approaching them. 

“HARRY!” 

Harry suddenly jerked his head to where he had heard Hermione’s voice, behind the chairs to his left. But a few seconds after her scream a body slammed into the shield. 

Harry was so surprised he flinched and fell backward and hit the floor and wall behind him hard. 

Harry was groaning from the pain on his back and head when more bodies slammed into the shield. Suddenly the shield was surrounded by many angry and murderous faces. Many were pounding with their fists, while other were casting spell after spell. Harry started to notice the shield was acquiring some cracks, but as soon as the cracks appeared they faded. 

Harry sighed in relief to having a strong shield. As Harry sat there he started to pay attention to the accusation his attackers were spewing. 

“Ya traitor get out here and fight us you worthless scum!”

“You imposter!”

“You let my children die!”

That particular accusation had Harry’s stomach drop and fill him with guilt. Sure maybe if he had found the Horcruxes faster many lives would have been saved. But was it really his fault…

As Harry continued to sink deeper into his thoughts and scoot into the wall behind him he started to hear the Weasleys and Hermione, especially Mrs. Weasley. 

“YOU LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE!”

“Harry don’t worry! We’re coming!” Hermione assured. 

“Harry you git! As soon as we save you I’m gonna..!” Ron’s words drowned with the all the other yells, but Harry was sure that he wasn’t looking forward to Ron’s rescue. 

Harry started to notice that the people surrounding his shield were lessening as the Weasleys and Hermione got closer. 

After some spell work, the Weasleys and Hermione had been able to remove everyone from around his shield. When they approached him they immediately turned around and got into battle mode positions, except Hermione and Ron, they stood behind his shield facing him with worried faces, though Ron still looked angry. 

Hermione kneeled and but a hand against the shield as if she wanted to reach to touch him. “Harry are you alright?”

Harry was confused on the question. After all, he was safe behind the shield with the rest of the Weasleys protecting him. He then realized that he was still on the floor, and how he must look to them.

Knees tucked up his chest. His hands over his ears as if to drown out the voices. Face pale, and his eyes filled with shock, and a bit of fear.

Harry immediately put his hands down and slowly stood up and leaned his back on the wall. He began to give his friends a reassuring smile when he caught Ron’s betrayed look. He flinched. Hermione noticed and had Ron and herself move back a step.

_Hermione must think I’m afraid of them too, _Harry thought guiltily. _And maybe I am. _____

That last thought had Harry feel even guiltier. After all, they were protecting, not attacking him. Harry started to respond.

“I’m sor―”

BANG!!!

Everyone jumped into the air and faced the one who caused the loud explosion. All fighting decreased. Everyone was quiet and facing the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley. 

He was standing in the middle of the courtroom with his wand pointed upward, which was where the last remains of red sparks could be seen raining down and disappearing altogether. He stood at the bottom, right next to Mr. Malfoy, who was also surrounded by a sphere-like shield, and was staring at Kingsley warily as if he was sure the new Minister was about to point his wand towards him next. 

No one moved. Kingsley meanwhile was staring where the Weasleys were. Harry noticed that their wands were still pointed at the previous attackers. 

“What is going on here?” Kingsley said this so sternly that Harry felt dread. And he wasn’t even looking at him!

“Minister! Oh, it’s so good you are here!”

Kingsley and everyone turned towards where the voice had come from, which was under the judges table. A head suddenly poked out and Harry recognized the portly man. 

“It was all the doing of that Potter boy!” With each word he eased himself out of his hiding place and was soon standing straight and looking at Harry with an arrogant look. “Just when I was about to declare justice for this criminal’s crimes he suddenly decided to make the judging himself.” 

As the portly man continued to look at him with a sneer, Harry decided to ignore him and face Kingsley instead and saw that Kinsley was looking at his replacement with a bit of disgust. After that, Kingsley turned to face him. Harry gulped. 

“Harry is that true?” Kingsley, thankfully, said this in a soft voice, though he still had that stern look in his eyes. 

Harry raised his head a bit higher. “No Minister. I only―”

“Liar!” Harry was really starting to dislike that portly man.

“Silence Delaware!” Kingsley commanded. He was back to facing his replacement only now he openly scowled. _Delaware―so that’s his name, _Harry mused―fortunately, for the man only, finally took note to Kingsley’s expression and fell silent.__

Kingsley turned back to Harry, his expression a bit calmer. He nodded, “Continue Harry.”

After taking a deep breath Harry spoke, “I wasn’t taking the judging out of the Wizengamot hands.”

A snort was heard, but Harry didn’t turn to see, he already knew who it had been. Neither had Kingsley turned, he only continued to watch Harry and wait patiently for him to continue. 

“I don’t think this is a fair trial. Especially since Mr. Malfoy has no defense other than himself. Not even his family was able to testify for him.” At this, Harry looked at the Malfoys from behind the chair stands. They were still in the same position when he last looked at them: shield surrounding them and Draco with his wand pointed at him. At this, Harry realized the shield still had him enclosed. 

_He’s still protecting me? But Kingsley’s here. _Harry then noticed that some of the witches and wizards were still looking at him with malice in their eyes. _Not even Kingsley can help me if they all decide to attack me, _he realized. Harry shuddered and looked at Kingsley, but he wasn’t looking at him, he was instead staring at the Malfoys with a hint of surprise. He looked at them and then looked back at Harry, or more at Harry’s shield.____

The silence was then interrupted by Delaware. “It is not our fault that no one wanted to defend the _Death Eater. _” The way he said the title made it sound like one of the purebloods saying the word _Mudblood. _At this Harry knew the man was just another prejudice wizard who should have no right to judge this particular case. Nor any other.____

Kingsley, it seems also agreed with this notion. “Delaware you are dismissed from your current duty. You may return to your office.”

At this declaration Delaware bristled. Harry had to hold back a chuckle; Delaware was showing a good impression of an ugly and fat grumpy cat. Almost like Crookshakes, but that was almost an insult to Crookshakes, after all, he was a much handsomer cat then Delaware.

“And who is to take over this case that was all ready to be finished?!” Delaware seethed. 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Me of course. Now Delaware if you would.” Kingsley made his point clear when he motioned his hand towards the doors. 

With as much dignity he could muster, which Harry was surprised he even had any, Delaware made his exit. But not before he stomped loudly that it bounces off the walls, and shooting both Mr. Malfoy and Harry a murderous glare.

After his oh-so-graceful-exit, Kingsley made his way up the stands and took a seat on Delaware’s previous chair. He then proceeded to transfigure his Auror robes into the purple Wizengamot robes and tidy up the documents at his desk. 

He then faced Harry.

“Now Mr. Potter, would you please come down so we could hear your defense to a Mr. Lucius Malfoy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumos! Next time, the trial with Harry as a defence witness! Tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you see any Harry Potter universe mistakes like misspelling, spell work or events, anything, let me know.Though some stuff will be my own ideas. 'Till next time! Nox.

**Author's Note:**

> Lumos! I hope you have enjoyed the very first chapter! More are under production. Any comments are welcomed, though please no extreme bashing, I am just a beginner in the world of writing fanfiction. I have read so much, yet written son little. 'Till next time! Nox.


End file.
